memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TrekFan
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I left a comment on another page, expect my reply there. Archives: 2008 | 2009 ---- have you ever Have you ever seen TOS (The Original Series) of Star Trek? Just curious.--AnyGuy 14:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, yes I have but I have to say it's not my favourite. Can I ask why? -- TrekFan Talk 14:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Edits If you could edit your user page in a different tab in your browser, and just leave it open until your done, you wouldn't have to keep adding pages one at a time as you make them. - 19:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, I know and I usually would do that but the computer I'm using is incredibly unreliable and I don't want it to crash on me when I have lots of information unsaved. If it's going to be a problem, I'll try to keep my edits down to a minimum from now on though. :) -- TrekFan Talk 19:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sunday tends to be a slow day, so I don't think it will be a big issue. You can use your contributions to track things if something gos wrong, just in case. I've had to do that a few times when my computer took a dump on me. - 19:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, well I don't usually make this many edits at one time anyway. Just thought I'd kill a few red links today - and I always use the preview button! :) -- TrekFan Talk 19:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Mystery greeting? Hi, TrekFan. I know your sign says you prefer to keep talk postings in one place, but I couldn't help asking for more info about why you greeted me on my talk page. Do I know you? Should I but am forgetting? It's been puzzling me the past few days. (No one posts on my talk page unless it's to correct/admonish me!) Perhaps you can clear up the "mystery"..... 14:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Haha! I was saying Hi 'cos I don't believe I have seen you on here before. I've continued this on your talk page. -- TrekFan Talk 14:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New Starfleet personnel When adding these new people and items, please also add links to them on the episode pages that they are referenced in. That allows us to "build the web" a bit more, and makes it easy to follow things back and forth. Thanks. -- sulfur 19:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was going to. I'm working off the personnel assignment log images and getting the articles down first, then I will add the links to the episode article. And can I also suggest giving people chance to actually complete/amend any articles they are working on before you go rushing in thinking you know what's best? I noticed you rushed into changing Daviomeisi and then you realised it was correct in the first place? Allow me time to finish what I was doing and add the links, then you can go over it all and change what you like. -- TrekFan Talk 19:44, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Inuse Since the inuse template is generally only for use when you will have the edit window open for a prolonged period of time, to avoid edit conflicts, can you respond here to let me know when I can add some information to Jonathan Archer. - 23:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sure, no problem. I have like a dozen windows open atm while I gather all the reference material and place it into the article. I'm trying to add quite a lot of stuff to the relationships part and I want to be thorough. I'll try not to be too long and I'll post a message on your talk page once I've finished if that's OK? :) -- TrekFan Open a channel 00:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem, just wanted to make sure. You can just put something at the end in the edit summary btw, you don't need to write a separate message or anything. - 00:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :OK, cool. I might do that then. Let you know when! :) -- TrekFan Open a channel 00:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Astrophysics & astrophysicists Hey Really appreciate your help/advice/encouragement. I don't know if I did it correctly – if not, a poor admin will have to step in :-/ – but it was fun for me to collaborate w/you. Keep up the good work! (helping shy newbies like me) 21:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hey don't worry about it. The way I see it is that this is a collaborative effort between lots of people, whether they have been editing for years or hours. You should never be afraid to contribute something you think should be there as long as it has a source in canon (and you're not spamming! lol). Only by this way will you ever gain the experience and knowledge of articles to help you improve in the future. Plus, there's always the article talk page should you need to discuss something you have added and any changes can be reverted so you're not exactly "ruining" the site. As for your comments, I greatly appreciate them and I hope we can work together some more on future articles. -- TrekFan Open a channel 21:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I also updated all the links (per Archduk3's instruction). I'm extra cautious on article talk pages because of the note left on my talk page, warning me about my discussion on Talk:Fred Freiberger. It's left me cautious/timid about the whole thing, though I'm gradually getting used to it. You've been a big help, as has Archduk3. Hope to see you around again soon! 18:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, glad to be of help! -- TrekFan Open a channel 22:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I've tried to list all the astrophysicists based on the "what links here" (after I changed each article from pipes to true links to astrophysicist, where appropriate). I could be missing people, and it'd be nice if you could take a quick look at it for any glaring/obvious gaffes. Thanks again. 17:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. As far as I can tell, that looks very thorough. I can't think of any off the top of my head, but if I think of any or hear of any being mentioned in any episodes I watch, I'll let you know. Nice work. -- TrekFan Open a channel 18:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletions If you find a page that needs to be deleted immediately, you can add to the top of the page, do not replace the content though, and add it to Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion. - 23:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. I actually forgot about the deletion template. -- TrekFan Open a channel 23:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Images All screen shots from a Star Trek production need to have added to them, since images without a copyright template will be removed from articles and deleted, so we don't all get sued. - 23:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC)